


The tale of the blanket kings.

by GimmeADamnMic



Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: It's a morning like any other and so, like any other morning, Laxus Dreyar gets up at exactly six to go on his daily morning jog while his boyfriend is still blissfully asleep. After the exercise he gets a shower, dresses for the day and then goes on to be an annoyance. You see, for all Freed is smart and handsome and everything else a man can possible be (including sometimes a bit moronic and a lot of times very haughty), he is also short.He likes to tell Laxus he's not, in all tones of voice ranging from amused to sulking and Laxus'll nod and agree while standing at a hundred feet taller than his tiny, tiny, mouse-sized boyfriend. It's a garanteed asskicking move, but alas, maybe Laxus likes sparring with Freed in their shared kitchen, maybe he likes dramatically falling to the floor while his boyfriend triumphantly settles on his chest. Maybe, just maybe, he really enjoys the making out that follows after that.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	The tale of the blanket kings.

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus week day 6: Weird habits.

It's a morning like any other and so, like any other morning, Laxus Dreyar gets up at exactly six to go on his daily morning jog while his boyfriend is still blissfully asleep. After the exercise he gets a shower, dresses for the day and then goes on to be an annoyance. You see, for all Freed is smart and handsome and everything else a man can possible be (including sometimes a bit moronic and a lot of times very haughty), he is also short. 

He likes to tell Laxus he's not, in all tones of voice ranging from amused to sulking and Laxus'll nod and agree while standing at a hundred feet taller than his tiny, tiny, mouse-sized boyfriend. It's a garanteed asskicking move, but alas, maybe Laxus likes sparring with Freed in their shared kitchen, maybe he likes dramatically falling to the floor while his boyfriend triumphantly settles on his chest. Maybe, just maybe, he really enjoys the making out that follows after that. 

Anyway, the set-up for the daily Freed-you're-actually-fucking-tiny and the consquent I'm-not-fight-me takes quite a bit of time and effort but damn it, Laxus will do it every day. Why? One might ask, why go to all the trouble to annoy someone you love? 

Well, the answer is about as one would suspect. The thing is, Freed's effortlessly smooth and flirtatious and manages to knock the breath out of Laxus each and every time. It's a superpower the man loves to use and abundantly abuse. To top it off, he's also sharp-tongued and quick-witted, a deadly combination seemingly made to make Laxus blush in public. 

Because he himself isn't that quick when it comes to battles of words, he likes to knock them out of Freed by careful planning, sometimes a few months in advance (for anniversies and the like). For his day to day life, he only plans minor annoyances (and alright, also breakfast and plenty of cuddle sessions). 

With a carefulness not many think him capable of, Laxus starts to move all the cups, drinking glasses and plates, stacking them on higher shelves, nearly out of his own reach. Standing on his tippy toes to jam a mug just a bit deeper into the closet, he wonders about how absurd this is. Then he thinks about the possible array of reactions he could get out of his boyfriend and continues with a grin. 

For a while now, Freed has been hearing Laxus rummaging around in their cabinets and still half-asleep, he smiles a little bit. Although he'd never admit it to Laxus, he had been wondering why he could never seem to reach their kitchen equipment. That was until Evergreen had rolled her eyes at him standing on a stepstool and had told him that his boyfriend liked moving stuff higher up, because he thought Freed looked cute while stubbornly trying to scale their kitchen cabinets instead of asking for help like a normal human being. 

After that revelation, Freed had caught Laxus a few times in the act, but hid himself so his boyfriend didn't notice. One day, he'd take revenge and Laxus would know it. He'd feel it in his bones for sure!

But revenge would have to wait, because right now the sheets are calling Freed's name clearer than revenge is and with a content little sigh, he slinks back into the sheets. Revenge is nice, but bedsheets still tinged with warmth are too. 

After Laxus is satisfied with his handywork, he starts preparing breakfast. As he stretches himself out to reach a particular shelf, he comes to the realisation that he probably should've made breakfast first and wreak havoc later. Dismissively, he files it somewhere in the back of his mind to remind himself when he does this again. He'll probably forget it again though, as he's done so many times. It's the prize for misschief, he supposes. 

Making breakfast for the two of them is as easy as breathing and Laxus secretly enjoys it more than he'd ever admit. Although being disgustingly sappy with Freed is something he'll certainly do, being sappy about Freed can be a private moment. Alone in the kitchen, he can make coffee with a disgusting amount of sugar and think about how a lifetime with the other man has taught him Freed's preferences and he can get the man a variety of morning foods while still nailing his tastes. It's a tiny thing that makes him happy, spoiling his boyfriend in the morning. 

He thinks he'll tell Freed about it today, just because he wants to see Freed flustered for once. Although Laxus is mainly sappy about Freed on his own, he sometimes decides to tell the man and the result's always the same. Cheeks flushed an unusual amount of red, a moment of silence and then a gesture of affection. 

To some people, the predictability of a relationship was probably a breaking point, but Laxus found himself enjoying it. The predictability was a sturdy base on which they build many variations to make up their day to day life. But in the end, they'd come home together and sleep in the same bed, entangled with each other. 

A little series of thuds alerts Laxus of Freed's awakening. He doesn't have to wait long before his boyfriend appears in the doorway, blanket draped around his shoulders. "Good morning bed monster", Laxus laughs and Freed sleepily shakes his head.

"I'm the blanket king, king of the blankets", he murmurs, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Worship me." 

"Why wouldn't I worship my lovely boyfriend?" Laxus replies easily and Freed bonks his head against Laxus' sturdy chest. 

"Hnnrgg", he says ever so eloquently before putting his arms around Laxus in a warm hug and places a clumsy kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then he turns his squinting eyes to the cabinets and then back at Laxus. "They're evil because of you", he says, voice still tinged with sleep, but there's an edge of playful accusation in there. 

"Come", Freed then says, dragging Laxus over to the couch and Laxus has to keep him from tripping over the edge of the blanket. "This is why we eat before moving Freed, you're a disaster in the morning." 

"Be a disaster with me?" he asks softly and drapes the blanket over both of their shoulders. "Here, now we're both blanket kings", he whispers before falling asleep again. With a sigh, Laxus rearranges them so they're laying down instead of sitting up. Like the proper blanket king he is, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm fairiesherefairiesthere on tumblr! Also, ofc Freed aint short, Laxus just likes to tease him.


End file.
